


Now You See Me [Haikyuu x OC]

by Miss_Crowe



Category: anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Depressive themes, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Romance, Volleyball, mature language, mentions of bullying, mentions of self harm, mentions of sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Crowe/pseuds/Miss_Crowe
Summary: “Being an outcast was a choice up until now. Now, I was just sick of being invisible.”Always being in her friend’s shadow, Ashlyn Himura, decides to branch out and find other friends. After an incident, Ashlyn decides she doesn’t want to be invisible anymore.
Relationships: Aoba Johsai/OC, Karasuno/OC, Nekoma/OC, multiple characters/OC
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Music played in my earbuds as I leaned against my best friend, Miwa’s, locker. We were going to walk to her club together but she got hung up by a few upperclassmen wanting to go on a date with her. She told me to wait by her locker and she would catch up with me. 

Miwa was very popular ever since we hit High School. Puberty has done a lot of good things for her, considering how she used to be. Miwa and I used to be invisible throughout Elementary and Junior High, nobody really noticed us. But the summer before we started at Karasuno High, Miwa spent almost the whole summer overseas visiting her mother. When she got back though, she was almost a different person. I didn’t recognize her at first when she got off the plane and ran over to me. I actually asked who she was. 

Miwa changed physically but mentally she was still the same and I was just glad she didn’t forget about me. She was my only friend after all. Don’t get me wrong, I am ecstatic for the woman Miwa was becoming but I was a bit upset, being invisible to everyone took a toll on me.

As for me, I don’t really know how puberty treated me and part of me didn’t really care. I was declared an outcast once stepping foot on Karasuno’s grounds, it was just easier to be an outcast than to actually branch out and find new friends. I did not do well when it came to socializing. Miwa tried pushing me to get to know other people besides her, though after a week of trying to make other friends, I gave up. People only befriended me for two reasons; 1. Pity, they felt bad because they thought I had no friends in general. 2. To get closer to Miwa.

“Whatcha listening to?” I look up and see Miwa smiling at me. She was an inch taller than me but that never bothered me.

“Uhh, a band called the xx. They’re alright.” I say shrugging my shoulders as I spoke. I watched as Miwa hummed in response and fiddled with the lock on her locker, “what did you tell those guys?” I ask as I scroll through my playlists trying to find something more upbeat for Miwa. 

“I declined. Said I wanted to focus on my studies.” She replied as she finally opens her locker and grabs her notebook. I nodded and waited for her to close her locker before offering my other earbud to her. She smiles and takes it putting it in her ear. “Wow. Interesting choice of music today Ashlyn.” She comments. 

“I do it for you. If I let you listen to the stuff I  usually  listen to, you’d probably say something along the lines of “this is not upbeat at all! No wonder you are always in a sour mood!”” I say trying to pull off her girly, upbeat voice. She lets out a laugh.

“I do  not  sound like that!” She giggles and I crack a smile, but it quickly fades when a crowd of girls and boys suddenly surround us asking Miwa questions and commenting on her looks. Miwa blushes at the attention and kind of sweat drops. I let go of Miwa for a second and suddenly I am on the floor annoyed.

“Uhh, is there a reason you are on the floor?” Someone asks looking down at me. I look up at them confused that someone actually was talking to me and not stepping on me instead. I huff and get up brushing myself off. I pick by earbuds and phone off the floor and look at Miwa who mouths that she is sorry.

“Nope. No reason.” I stated now fully getting a good view of the person. He hadonyx black hair and dark eyes. I had never seen him around before so he must have been a first year. He looks at me for a moment, studying me before he looks behind me and at the crowd around Miwa. Great. Someone who probably has a thing for my best friend.

Compared to Miwa, i didn’t stand out. I had long dark hair with my bangs hanging over my right eye, hiding a prominent feature of mine that I was very self conscious about. The eye that was showing was a light grey and my skin was fairly pale even though I spend most of my time outside. I wore the girl’s uniform with the exception of thigh high socks andmy high top converse. My tie was lose around my neck and my dress shirt wasn’t buttoned all the way. Compared to Miwa, I looked like a hoodlum and she looked like a literal goddess. 

We stood there for a moment before he lets out a huff and turns his attention back to me, “Just don’t get in my way again. Okay?” He advised and I nodded moving out of his way as he made his way around the crowd and down the hall. I sighed and watched his retreating figure before plugging my earbuds in and going to the office to look at the list of clubs I could join.

Last year I was in the dance club with Miwa, but considering I didn’t think I fit in there, I dropped it at the end of the year right before a competition. The group members didn’t seem to notice though. Another reason was because every choreography I came up with, Miwa got credit for. I was nonexistent, but I never told Miwa that and never planned on it either.

I grabbed a list of clubs from the office and then walked to the bench just outside one of the gyms to analyze my choices. It had already been a few days and everyone was basically in a club by now, so joining anything this late in the game would draw attention to me. I took out a pen and started crossing out the clubs I didn’t think I would enjoy. 

As I did this I could hear two people bickering back and forth. I try to ignore it by turning my music up but after a while not even my music was drawing out the constant arguing. Growling I rip my earbuds out of my ears and go to follow the two voices. On the backside of one of the gyms was a dark haired boy, whose back is facing me and a small ginger kid. Immediately I know they are first years. 

“Hey!” I call out making the dark haired boy half ass his set and the ginger kid to completely miss the ball. The boy with his back turned to me spins around annoyed that he got interrupted. Once he is fully turned to me I notice it’s the boy from earlier, but I don’t let that fact stop me from ripping both of them a new one, “You guys mind keeping your bickering down? Some of us are  trying  to think.” I barked. Normally I wasn’t so forward but today was just not my day.

“You’re the girl from earlier.” The dark haired male points out, “shouldn’t you be in a club?” He asked in a monotone voice. 

“Shouldn’t you?” I ask looking at the two of them. Then realization hit me that these were the two boys that knocked the vice-principal’s toupee off his head, “holy shit. Now I know who you two are! Didn’t you two knock vice-principal’s toupee of his head?” I laugh. Instantly the dark haired male’s mood darkened and the ginger blushed in embarrassment. “Man, I wish I was there to see that! That would have been YouTube worthy.” I giggle out.

“You got a sense of humor! I’m Hinata Shoyou!!” The ginger says with excitement lacing each of his words. His excitement catches me off guard making me start to take a step back.

“Uh- my name is Himura Ashlyn. You can call me Ash though.” I tell him as he shakes my hand vigorously. I look at the dark haired one once Hinata is done shaking my hand, “so what’s your name, el grumpo?” I ask. He rolls his eyes and looks at me with a straight face.

“Kageyama Tobio.” He mutters and I nod. I remember hearing about him. He is a really good setter for volleyball. But his sets are so complicated to perfect for most people. I remember people mentioning he was The King of the Court. Or something like that. 

“So anyways. Please keep it down, I am trying to figure out what club I want to join.” I say as I snap out of my thoughts. I turn my back and leave the two boys standing there. After I get back to my bench I put my earbuds back in and him along as I continue to cross out clubs.

When clubs finally are done and everyone is getting ready to leave I look down at mysheet and see two clubs not yet crossed out. The first one I wasn’t quite sure about. It was a singing club. But that meant I had to actually be brave enough to stand in front of people and audition. I shook my head and scribble out that choice. The only one left kind of shocked me a little... i must have not seen it or something because at the bottom of the page was the last club.

Volleyball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being an outcast was a choice up until now. Now, I was just sick of being invisible.”

“So did you decide what club you were going to join?” Miwa asks looking at me as I was a lot quieter than usual. I barely even heard her but she nudges next and repeats her question.

“Hm? Oh... I think so. I just need to get ahold of some people first.” I sighed while rubbing my temples.

“You don’t look or sound too excited. Which club is it anyways?” She says fully looking at me now. I stayed quiet for a moment. 

“I analyzed all of them. Along with coming up with scenarios in my head and thinking which ones would have less the amount of socializing. Before I knew it... I only had one choice left... and it is Volleyball.” I tell her. She stops and looks at me confused.

“Volleyball? Are you sure? You haven’t played since-“ she starts.

“My accident. Yeah I know. But I figured I would get in touch with Shimizu-san and ask her if she needs help with managing the boy’s team.” I start, “it’s kind of like a win win to be honest.” 

“What do you mean?” Miwa asks making me look at her.

“Well, I don’t have to play, but I can still help out ya know? I still enjoy the sport. Even if I did injure myself last time.” I admit with a tinkle in my eyes. We get to my house and Miwa waves goodbye and wishes me luck before going back to her house.

I opened the door to the house and was immediately almost knocked to the floor. I catch myself though by grabbing onto the door. 

“Onē-san! You’re finally home! Can you help me practice for volleyball? I want to be the best!” Aaris explains. I look down my little brother and smile. 

“Sure kiddo. Let me change and we’ll practice at the court down the street.” I responded as I ruffle his hair. He beams up at me and nods as he runs off to the kitchen. Probably to tell our mom that I agreed to helping him out.

I slipped my shoes off before entering the house fully. After I get to my room I change out of my school clothes and into a pair of shorts, a sports bra under a tank top, a light sweater and my running shoes. I grab my knee brace and my knee pads before tying my hair up in a high pony tail. 

Walking out of my room and into the kitchen, Aaris was waiting patiently for me to be done, well not really patiently. He was still bouncing up and down in his seat.

“How was school honey? Did you pick a club yet?” Mom asks looking at me as she handed me a few water bottles and some snacks. Both for me and Aaris.

“School was okay. I met some people who are on the boys volleyball team. They seem chill. But as for a club, I need to get ahold of Shimizu-san before I officially join the club I want.” I say animatedly. 

“Good for you hun! I’m so proud of you! And you seem a lot happier today than you usually are! Maybe this will finally be your year!” Mom exclaims. “Anyways! If you start getting tired, take a break! Drink lots of water and Ashlyn? If your knee starts to hurt, come home.” She says. 

“Yes Oka-san!” Aaris and i exclaim. 

——

“Another one!” Aaris yells as he gets up from the ground. 

“Aaris, you’re only going into your second year of Junior High-“ I start.

“I wanna be the best! I want to be like our Nii-sans! And I want to be like you! You all are so strong and I want to as strong as you guys! Please keep serving to me! Give it all you got Onē-san!” Aaris exclaims. I smile and nod determined to make his wishes come true. 

As the day started to end, the sun was starting to set, Aaris and I sat on a bench drinking some water and fueling up for the race we challenged each other to. First one home wins. Last one home has to do the dishes tonight. 

“Thank you Ash. I really appreciate you helping me out... I-I know you don’t like to play as much anymore because of you knee but, you’re still the best libero I’ve come across!” Aaris loudly says, trying to hype me up.

“Thanks kiddo....” I quietly say. I look at the sunset and smile wondering what our older brothers were doing right now. The sound of my bag zipping up brings me out of my head and I look at Aaris as he slips on the backpack. He was ready to go. “Alright, you ready?” I ask. He nods and gets into position. “Go!” I yell and start running off. 

“Hey! Wait up Onē-san!” Aaris calls after me and I just laugh. These times were what I cherished the most. Aaris might be a pain in the ass most of the time, but he’s my little brother. I only have this year and next year with him. Might as well make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:: hi! It’s my first story posted on here! Uhh, I don’t have a certain pairing picked out yet but once we get further into the story, I will be asking everyone who the oc should be paired with! Also I am very sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar! I never really edit my stories but recently I have been and am still a bit rusty! Feedback is great! But please no hate! I just got back into writing again!


End file.
